Farewell & Realization
by Monsieur Mimi
Summary: A look into Katan, before and after Alexiel defeats Rociel


Hi guys ^u^ this is my third ever fanfiction! Hip hip hooray! It sucks a lot, but it's my first ever Angel Sanctuary fanfiction (I mean, my only other two are Weiss Kreuz so I wanted to do my favourite manga instead of my favourite anime), so it was a lot of fun to write. It is probably not at all accurate, and if anyone could point out where I've gone wrong please tell me ^_^;;; besides, I've only read up to Volume 15.  
  
This story was written when I was very bored in the half term and I wondered: "Where was Katan when Rociel was defeated by Alexiel?" This very very bad story depicts Rociel and Katan's "final conversation" and Katan's reaction to the news of Rociel's defeat. KatanxRociel is implied quite abit, seeing as it's my all-time favourite yaoi ship, but this story, while a lot of it is sap, there is no actual yaoi in the story (But a forehead kiss. Whoo!). Aw :(  
  
Story is rated PG because. err. of war and Rociel kissing Katan's forehead :) Enjoy! (Or not)  
  
Farwell and Realization  
  
*** FAREWELL  
  
Sun streamed through clouds and across the blue tinged sky, lighting a soft bed in an amazing building. Katan felt drowsy, in the world halfway through sleep and being awake, reality was disorientated and blurred. Everything seemed almost tranquil, as if touched by peace. But war was raging, in the air, in people's blazing eyes, full of fear, or rage, or hatred. The war of heaven. And hell.  
  
Katan pulled himself off the bed with ease, and touched the water in a small bowl beside his bed. He splashed his face, the water falling down his snow-soft skin, trickling onto his bare chest. Stumbling up, he pulled on clothing, soft against his skin, blinking against the rapidly increasing sunlight. Ready to serve his master for the day.  
  
There was soft rapping on the door, and one of the maids nervously peeped round the door. Katan knew her, but her name escaped him presently.  
  
"Katan-kun?" She piped. "Rociel-sama requests you join him immediately!"  
  
Katan noticed the urgent tone in her voice, and realized Rociel might not be in the best of moods. But he smiled softly at the thought of seeing his "idol". Katan's voice was soft.  
  
"Of course"  
  
The maid hurried away down the halls of the massive building, to deliver more messages for other angels. Katan strode out of the door, and wandered the halls, quickly; if he was too slow he could anger Rociel. Rociel was anxious, the war. the atmosphere. everything was putting the angel on edge.  
  
Alexiel.  
  
Katan's fists clenched when he thought of her. The main reason for Rociel's worry, Rociel's concern. Rociel's twin sister. Alexiel. Her rebellion against heaven laid heavily on Rociel's mind, and Katan knew. And he worried. Would Rociel do something rash, or foolish? He knew how Rociel was when he was talking about his sister. At those times. he often seemed almost. human? Was that the right way to put it? He was more easily hurt, more fragile. He hurried along the halls his pace quickening.  
  
Eventually he found the door he was looking for, and knocked on it quietly.  
  
"Rociel-sama?"  
  
He heard a sigh from inside, and he entered almost cautiously.  
  
Rociel lay upon an extravagant sofa on his stomach, his long legs stretched out, one arm bent propping up his head. His clothes were soft, elegant and flowing, but revealed his limbs, and his long white hair, pure and bright, was pulled into a loose plait.  
  
"Katan!" His voice was slightly sharp and irritated. "What took you so long?"  
  
Katan lowered his eyes from where he'd been staring at his master. "I'm sorry. Rociel-sama" He murmured. He glanced up at Rociel again. Rociel had changed slightly, in the past few months. He was still slightly insane, powerful, and extremely beautiful, but something about him seemed more sad. Nonetheless, Rociel giggled and rose slowly and walked towards Katan.  
  
"Why, don't you look. handsome today?" He smirked.  
  
Katan realized that Rociel had called him here, not only to discuss the war, and the dreaded Alexiel, but also to cheer himself up. And Katan, realizing this, felt a warm feeling spread through him, and he blushed. Rociel giggled, like a young boy.  
  
"It seems that my sister has been causing trouble again, Katan!" He said. "We shall be meeting again soon." He took a loose lock of hair and played with it, tangling it in his fingers.  
  
A strange feeling lurched in Katan's stomach, like whenever Rociel talked about Alexiel. And this time it felt really bad. a strange sense of foreboding, almost like a black glove, seized Katan's throat and he said nothing, but he hung his head even lower. Rociel noticed, and placed a smooth, elegant hand on the young cherubim's cheek.  
  
"Have you ever. seen her, Katan?"  
  
Katan shook his head. "Rociel-Sama, I-" Rociel cut him off. "She's very beautiful. Her hair is dark and long and flowing. And her face his proud. We're almost identical. she's very beautiful." He trailed off. "Katan."  
  
Katan looked up instantly. "Rociel-sama?"  
  
"Are you worried, Katan?" Rociel was smiling now, his smile almost tender and loving. He stroked Katan's cheek gently, and then tilted Katan's head higher, placing his finger's under Katan's chin. "About what is going to happen? About Alexiel?"  
  
"I-I."  
  
Rociel cut him off once more. "Of course you are worried" He drew his hand from Katan's cheek, almost sharply, and wandered to a large window, his robes trailing behind. "Every angel is. Every evil creature, too. every being up in the heavens. everyone is scared. The atmosphere grabs in the air." He turned to face Katan, very suddenly, and Katan felt nervous. He admired, respected and loved Rociel so dearly, but at times he was frightened by him. The older angel's power, and his. insanity. But it never affected Katan's awe of the beautiful angel. "But you. Katan. Are you worried." He started to giggle. "About me?"  
  
Katan stayed silent, unaware of what to say. Of course he was worried about Rociel, but. He could not think of what to say.  
  
"I've been having a sense of foreboding" Rociel's face was now dark, thoughtful and serious. Katan rarely saw his master like this. "And I can sense change."  
  
Silence lingered in the air for about a minute, Katan's gaze once again fell to the floor. Breaking the silence, Rociel said in a lazy voice: "Go away now, Katan"  
  
Katan bowed. "Of course. Rociel-sama" But his voice broke. The conversation had been so strange so odd, Katan felt a sense of sadness. Even though Rociel was his superior, his guardian, sometimes he seemed so much younger. Katan remembered comforting Rociel when he had tears falling down his beautiful face, and he longed to hold Rociel close, and protect him forever.  
  
Rociel noticed Katan lingering in the room, his head ducked to disguise tears, and once again, Rociel approached Katan. He touched Katan's hair, and ran his fingers through it. "Katan" He said. And then he lowered his head, and pressed a kiss upon Katan's forehead. "Katan." He said again and then turned his back to him.  
  
Finally Katan left the room.  
  
*** REALIZATION  
  
That was the last conversation that they had had. Before Rociel's terrible fate. Before the battle between him and Alexiel. And to Katan's mind, it was their last conversation. It was so painful, he could not bare to think, or breath. He was lost, and without a master. He was alone.  
  
Everyone had heard the commotion. Katan was intensely involved in sorting out the other angels to talk to anyone, and Rociel's fate, spread like a whisper through the building. It was almost like people were afraid to tell the cherubim, and they avoided him. But Katan had enough to be concerned with, never mind petty rumours.  
  
It had been a few days since his conversation with Rociel and Katan had not seen him since. Rociel had gone off, and Katan guessed it was probably something to do with Alexiel. The sense of worry was still gnawing away at him, and Katan tried to bring other things into his mind.  
  
Little did he know what was happening. The brother and sister, and a fight that would change the fate of all those around them. But he would hear soon enough. Of the fate of his master.  
  
The war seemed to have evaporated. There was still the intense atmosphere of confusing, but there was quiet. Katan guessed that Rociel had done something, and Katan waited anxiously for his return. He sat in his chambers, upon his bead, and nervously thought of what he would say to Rociel when he returned.  
  
He heard a noise at the door, and saw a young, female angel standing there. He had never seen her before, but she bowed deeply to him. Katan was startled, but waved her in.  
  
"Katan-sama." She said, softly. She seemed nervous of him.  
  
Katan was confused. "You may sit," He said, and nervously, like a frightened rabbit, the angel took a chair. "Now." Said Katan. "Why are you here?"  
  
She looked at him, and her eyes fell. "You have not heard the news. and it is my terrible job to deliver it to you. Katan-sama"  
  
Katan froze. His heart started to beat quickly, and he went pale. The sound of the air was like a roaring noise in his ears. Somewhere deep down, he already knew. But he could not bare it. He could not bare to face or admit to it.  
  
"What. news.?" His voice shook.  
  
And she told him. And as she did, Katan froze more, and his heart beat with so much pain he thought it might burst. He was told of a great battle, between the organic angel and the inorganic angel. Of the organic angel almost triumphing, one step away from victory. He listened about Rociel's pleading. His pleading for his life (Katan's heart tightened at this). He listened as he heard of Alexiel, prisoning Katan's beloved master, beneath the earth, away. forever.  
  
The silence was like a terrible scream of grief.  
  
Katan tried to contain himself. "Thank you." His voice was flat. And cold. There was no trace of kindness left there. His hands trembled and he had to clench his fists. "Leave" She blinked at him. "Now!" He said, trying to keep his voice from rising. The angel let out a small whimper and fled from the room, closing the large doors behind her.  
  
Katan sat, trembling. His face covered in a white, cold sweat. It couldn't be. Rociel-sama. It couldn't be! Rociel-sama was powerful! Everything he did went right! And now. his own sister. No. No. He refused to believe!  
  
He jumped for the bed and let out a cry. It was so loud, it echoed and almost seemed to shake the building. It was a cry of disbelief, frustration, fury and. most of all. grief. He stumbled to his knees, and he found tears growing in his eyes.  
  
"Rociel-sama." He whispered, clutching at himself, cowering on the ground, ripping at his skin like a madman, still trembling. "Rociel-sama. Rociel- sama. ROCIEL-SAMA.!" He shouted again, but it turned out like a weak sob.  
  
How. why.? Why did fate let it turn out this way? It was not right! Rociel- sama should be coming back. Giving him orders. It was how it was meant to be. He couldn't live without it. He sniveled, whimpered and trembled, a wreck of the cherubim he was. His thoughts were like a metropolis, screaming through his head.  
  
And suddenly, one thought was clear. It stood out amongst all the others.  
  
And Alexiel. my master's imprisoner. What has become of her?  
  
His grief disappeared in an instant. As if only to power the fury growing inside him, like a huge flame, consuming his gentle self, almost seeming to make him a monster. His hands twisted like claws, and he saw everything. It was she. It was her that made it this way. That imprisoned Rociel. That turned everything wrong.  
  
It was all her.  
  
He closed his eyes and let out a howl once more, the fury turning his words into ones not sound like that or an angel's.  
  
"I will never forgive you Alexiel! Never, never, never!"  
  
Breathing sharply, he knew his new life. His new aim. His new goal. He would find a way to get Rociel back to him. Back where he belonged. And he would then take him away, to be safe; to never have anything trouble them again.  
  
But right now, he could not do this. He could only weep bitterly. As he curled up, his voice was now a whisper.  
  
"Rociel-sama."  
  
And then there was nothing. 


End file.
